Jealousy (PewdieCry)
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: He had noticed it before, but chose not to say anything. Now, because of his silence, his patience runs out and anger overtakes his mind. (A/N: I know this is late; this should have been posted around a week ago, but I hadn't noticed it wasn't posted here on FF, so... Sorry.)


"Pewds, have you seen my phone?"

I held my breath. "No, why? Is it missing?"

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure I left it on the table last night."

"Oh... I see... Have you checked your pockets? O-Or in the drawer?" I suggested, cursing under my breath at my instant and nervous reaction.

"'Kay, thanks." he uttered, running up the stairs and disappearing into the room.

I let out a sigh, my hands searching for the phone I had hidden behind me on the couch. When I felt the cold metal, I immediately took it in my hands, glancing back at the staircase to check if he was still in the room. As soon as I saw the lights still open in our room upstairs, I turned my attention back to his cellphone.

I'm not doing this because I want to. Lately, I've noticed he's been spending more and more time with Scott Jund; more time enough for me to sense that something was wrong. I could already feel the anger rise just from thinking about him. I could only hope that I was wrong, and what better way to find out than to check his phone?

Yes, I was jealous. I'm only doing this in the hopes that I might find something that could prove me wrong. Because if I was right... Heck, I don't even know what I would do.

With shaky hands and a shuddered sigh, I finally decided to just see for myself as I pressed the buttons half-nervously. Fuelled by paranoia, I scrolled through the call log.

_ALL CALLS_

3 received calls [Scott]  
9 dialled calls [Scott]  
1 received call [Pewds]  
2 missed calls [Scott]

"It's almost like he's the boyfriend and I'm the best friend." I muttered, and then checked the messages.

_[5 unread messages]  
Sender: Scott_

I glared at the screen for a moment feeling the anger swell in me as if the screen had filled me up to the brim, and finally, I burst.

"Pewds. Give it back."

"No." I growled, turning to see him standing by the staircase, arms crossed and eyes locked on his phone in my hand.

"Felix."

"Explain this to me first, Cry." I stood up, pacing over to him, startling him. "Lately I noticed you've been talking to him more lately. Skype, phone calls, and now this... 5 text messages from him. I bet there's even more I'm not aware of."

"What are you talking about?" He gave me a confused look.

"Do you remember that one party we went to? We came to his house, and while everyone was having a good time at the living room, you two suddenly stole away and went outside. I followed you, Cry. What were you two talking about?"

"Wait, wait, wait... Are you jealous of Scott?" he questioned, eyes widened in realization. "No. No, Pewds... You're getting it all wrong; there's nothing going on between us, I swear I-"

"Bullshit!" I cried out, interrupting him. "You know full well that I would never betray you like this. And yet you'd still go and find yourself another bastard to replace me! Are you tired of me, Cry? Is that it?"

"No, but..." He steps closer, a hand reaching for my cheek. "Pewds..."

"Don't touch me!" I snap, quickly slapping his hand away, fists clenching as I caught a glimpse of hurt in those eyes. But I was too far gone in my fury. I felt warm tears start to form around my eyes. _God dammit, stop being such a pussy!_ I scold myself. "Cry, tell me. Tell me, straight to my face, that nothing is going on between the two of you."

He hesitates for a moment. I could almost feel the silence cutting through me like a knife tearing my heart open. _Why couldn't he tell me? Was I right all along?_ My dreaded thoughts were interrupted by his soft sigh.

"Read the messages."

I looked up at him, puzzled for a moment, and then turned my attention back to his phone which I hadn't noticed was still in my loosely-clenched hands. My gaze skimmed through the words of the latest message, and only then did I realize how stupid I was being.

_[Received: 10-16-2013 17:03 Sender: Scott]  
Just fetched the watch from the store. I'm sure he'll  
love it, don't worry. But you better send me that game  
tonight or I'll keep it for myself! :-)_

I look at him in both shock, and shame. My anger was immediately replaced by guilt that washed over me as I felt my heart sting, tears prickling down my cheeks. I pulled him into a tight hug and nuzzled my face into his shoulders. He was taken aback first, but then he softened and gently laid his arms on my back, patting me lovingly.

"I'm so sorry, bro." I apologized, and wiped my tears away with his shirt. He just hushed me, soothing me with that sultry voice of his.

"Don't worry about it, friend." He pulled away shyly, and I had to snicker at how he could shift from being comforting and loving to suddenly being adorably shy and embarrassed. "I was going to wait until your birthday, but I guess it's okay to give it to you a week early."

He pulled away from my grasp, chuckling as I pouted playfully at the loss of contact and searching for something in his pocket. He pulled out a box and opened it, revealing an expensive-looking, silver watch.

"I... Cry..." I didn't know what to say; I was flattered. "Thanks, bro. How much did this cost you?"

"Don't worry about it, Pewds. Happy birthday."

"You're a week early, idiot." I joked, kissing his cheek.

"Whatever." He chuckled, hiding his blush by ruffling my hair lovingly as I put the watch on my wrist. "Hey... I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
